How to be a Heartbreaker
A story by Nowi... In this story, The Lynx goes around the pizzeria and destroys all the couples of animatronics and humans alike, it's not currently known if anyone will join him on his quest. February 15th, 12:05am *5 minutes since Valentine's day has passed* The Lynx, feeling rather bored, hopped off the Show Stage and stared into the camera in hopes of scaring the guard. Hearing a sound similar to a giggle behind him, he turned around to see an animatronic cat and a small animatronic rabbit flirting with each other. The cat was pink, having purple eyes and a small grin. The bunny was very small, his ears barely reaching up to the cat's face. Despite the size difference of the two, they both seemed to have very obvious feelings for each other. The rabbit said something that The Lynx could not hear, though right after he said it, the animatronic cat giggled. The Lynx smiled a devious smile "After such an eventful day with that red haired human around hooking up these animatronics and humans. Perhaps someone like me could... bring them apart..." ''The Lynx chuckled to himself, walking over to the couple. He smiled and greeted them "Un día tan emocionante , ¿no ?" He asked. The rabbit looked confused "I'm sorry, sir?" He asked. The Lynx realized he had been talking the wrong language "Oh, I meant to say 'Such an exciting day, was it not? Sorry about that, señor." The cat giggled "Well, Ron and I were just discussing what we were planning to do tonight!" The Lynx laughed on the inside "Oh, so I suppose tuvieras a good day?" Ron looked rather anxious "A very good day, thank you very much. Not trying to be rude, but could you leave us in privacy?" The Lynx nodded his head "Of course, Ron." He turned and walked away ''"One name is all I need. I can fake a note from him and end that easily!" ''He thought to himself, walking to The Office to get a piece of paper. The guard lay back shocked. The Lynx sighed as he entered and looked for some paper and a pen "No voy a hacerte daño , idiota" He said to the guard. Finding some paper, he did his best to replicate a note from the rabbit and stuffed it in his pocket. Going into the kitchen, he called for the two animatronics he had met earlier, and they entered after wondering what could be wrong. The cat left the kitchen after seeing how dark it was, but the rabbit stayed, wanting to keep the promise to his new "Friend". He looked for a while before The Lynx was able to find him and deactivate him. He hid his body in a cupboard and found the cat, giving the note to her. "I am so sorry, señora, but I guess you just weren't the woman he thought you were..." The cat looked rather angry, she stormed off with pure rage in her eyes, mumbling something about "Never liking him anyway..." The Lynx turned his back and his eyes gleamed. He laughed a little ''"One down, just... quite a few more to go..." He thought to himself. "Well then, let's get this show on the road!" Category:Stories